


seraphim and seaweed

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Primary Love Interest in a Mogeko Game Support Group gets slightly derailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seraphim and seaweed

“They make support groups for everything,” says Froze, sitting directly under the ‘Primary Love Interest in a Mogeko Game Support Group’ banner.

“Do they?” asks Defect Mogeko. “Never been outside of Mogeko Castle myself, so I’ve never seen any.”

“There’s tons, and most of them are pointless,” says Samekichi. “There’s one in our sea for people who’ve been abducted by aliens. Those don’t even exist.”

The angel and the Mogeko look at him for a moment.

“...Probably,” he says.

“We might as well start by introducing ourselves.” Froze clears her throat. “I’m Froze, and I’m from The Gray Garden. My… love interest… is Yosafire.”

“The demon hanging all over you before the meeting?” asks Defect Mogeko.

Froze nods, looking annoyed and embarrassed all at once. “It’s difficult for me to talk about it.”

“I was like that for years,” Samekichi says. “I only admitted it way after everybody else knew anyway.”

“I hope it’s not like that for me,” she says. “But… it’s probably like that for me.”

“Always is,” he replies. “My name’s Samekichi, I’m from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, and my girlfriend is Wadanohara.”

“Congratulations,” says Defect Mogeko. “All the way to girlfriend, huh?”

“It took a while. And a lot of close calls with dying.” Samekichi pulls a face. “I really don’t recommend going that way.”

“It’s too late, the Bad Ends in my game are- how many Bad Ends have you guys got?” Defect Mogeko asks.

“Three Bad Ends and a terrible Normal End,” says Froze.

“Two Bad Ends and two Normal Ends I don’t want to talk about,” says Samekichi.

Defect Mogeko shrugs a little. “Us, we’ve got eight Bad Ends, and the Normal and True Ends aren’t too great either. There’s one Bad End that actually’s not so bad, I get to survive in that one. Otherwise, I’m dead even in the ‘better’ endings.”

Froze asks, “If there are eight of them, how bad are the other Bad Ends-”

“You don’t wanna know,” says Defect Mogeko, firmly.

“You’re right, I don’t,” she says. “But I’m sure Yosafire will ask in the other support group.”

“Then give her a hug when she gets nightmares,” says Defect Mogeko, “‘cause she’s gonna need one.”

Froze turns red at that. “I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Hugs aren’t that bad.” Samekichi is blushing and looking away from the group. “Wadanohara liked giving them way before she liked me back.”

“Yosafire gives them all the time, but I don’t think I can give one on my own yet,” says Froze. “...Maybe. Sometime, later.”

“It’s a start.” Defect Mogeko is a little pink in the face, himself. “I’d like to be able to give ‘em, but I’m kinda short for that. Leg height’s not a good height for it. Especially with her…” He trails off.

“Skirt?” says Samekichi. When Froze gives him a narrow look, he adds, “I saw her in the hallway wearing one, it’s not like I was thinking weird things about her!”

Froze still looks suspicious, but Defect Mogeko says, “Nah, I believe him. People getting their school uniform fetish on sound a lot different from that, I know from experience.”

“Is that common where you’re from?” Froze asks. When Defect Mogeko gives a short nod, Froze frowns more. “The Mogekos in my home never behaved that way…”

“They’re escaped defects. They were probably up for execution for not wanting to sleep with every girl in sight,” says Defect Mogeko. “If they were regular Mogekos, you’d know by now.”

Froze pauses. “This support group has taught me to appreciate my game much more.”


End file.
